


Take my breath away

by guety



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Choking, Deepthroating, Dom Hasegawa Langa, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masochist Hasegawa Langa, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Kyan Reki, dom/sub verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guety/pseuds/guety
Summary: When he was younger, Reki didn't think he would ever be happy about being a sub. He didn't understand the appeal of submitting to someone else. Where was the fun in following orders and just doing what another person said? It seemed to him like subs were getting the short end of the stick. And then he met Langa.Now, he loves following Langa's commands, pleasing him. Even when Langa's kinks are a bit too hardcore for him.[Dom/Sub verse AU, set a few years after the series]
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 210





	Take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fic is set in a dom/sub verse AU, which is basically like omegaverse but their secondary genders are dom and sub (and that's all you need to know about the setting). Also, Reki and Langa are 20 years old in this.

In health class education during middle school, the teacher had emphasized over and over the importance of the bond between a dom and a sub. “The most meaningful relationship of trust”, he had called it. “The backbone of our society”. Reki hadn’t paid that much attention. At age 14, he had just started skating, and the biggest concern in his life at that moment was finally getting to nail an ollie. Dating, not to mention forming a contract with a dom, wasn’t something that occupied his mind at all. 

When he entered high school two years later, he started thinking that maybe getting a girlfriend or boyfriend wouldn't be so bad, but it was a vague, undefined desire. There wasn’t any dom that picked his attention, and it wasn’t like he was getting attention either. Which, he figured, was to be expected. Subs were supposed to be docile and sweet, with a gentle personality and a soothing presence. Someone more like Reki’s mum. But Reki was loud and headstrong, he talked a lot and was usually covered in bruises from skating. It didn’t seem like many doms would like a sub like that, and that was fine by him, really. At that time, he still didn’t see the appeal of submitting to someone else. Where was the fun in following orders and just doing what another person said? It seemed to him like subs were getting the short end of the stick. The teachers said that he would eventually understand the joy of following a dom’s command, that it was part of his instincts, but he just didn’t get it.

And then he met Langa. Langa, who was always spacing out and forgot his own birthday, ate more than all three of Reki’s sisters together, and fell asleep in less than three seconds. Langa, cool and handsome, the best skater Reki had ever met. He could have picked between his fair share of subs, and yet he chose Reki. 

“ **Reki, take off your clothes.** ”

His body reacted on impulse to Langa’s dom voice, without Reki even questioning it. Sub instincts really were amazing. Maybe that was what really trusting someone was all about. There was no embarrassment, no hesitation. He could just leave the decision-making to Langa and focus on the good stuff, like the way Langa’s eyes followed his every movement as Reki’s hoodie and jeans fell to the floor until the only thing he was left wearing were his boxers and his collar. The collar that Langa had bought for him when they entered an official contract as dom and sub after graduating highschool. He was too embarrassed to wear it outside, but he never took it off at home. 

“That’s my underwear,” Langa pointed out, and Reki looked down to see he was right. 

“Sorry, I just picked the first thing I saw that was clean.” Ever since they started living together, their things kept mixing, and at this point, Reki didn’t know which socks were supposedly his and which were Langa’s. 

“I like how it looks on you, keep it on.” That wasn’t an order, but Reki took it as such. 

He awaited the next order, but Langa didn’t seem to be in a rush to give him any, being too busy staring at him. _If I had known he likes seeing me in his underwear so much, I’d have done that sooner._ Still, it was starting to make him feel self-conscious. 

“Come on, Langa, just give me an order already,” he urged, “this is embarrassing.”

“Sorry, **come here, Reki**.”

Reki’s legs moved on their own, and he found himself sitting on Langa’s lap. 

“Well done.” Langa caressed the nape of his neck, tangling his fingers on Reki’s hair. Reki leaned to the touch, wrapping his arms around Langa’s neck, and all but purred in delight. It was almost embarrassing how much he liked when Langa did that. It made him feel loved, cherished. His dom was rewarding him, Reki was doing a good job. It made him feel like melting from happiness. “ **Now kiss me,”** Langa ordered. Reki promptly pressed their lips together, but kept it short and simple. “ **Again.** ” Reki repeated the motion, this time lingering. **“Again,”** Langa whispered against his lips, and Reki took the chance to slip his tongue into Langa’s mouth, just to quickly brush it against Langa’s. Langa didn’t ask for a fourth kiss. Instead, he was the one kissing Reki, deep and wet, wrapping his tongue around Reki for such a long time that it almost literally took Reki’s breath away. 

Reki felt lightheaded. He caught his reflection in Langa’s blue eyes, and was surprised by how wanton he looked. By contrast, Langa appeared to be perfectly composed. How unfair. “You didn’t ask for that last one.”

“That was your reward,” Langa shot him a concerned look, “you didn’t like it?”

“Of course I liked it,” he nuzzled against Langa’s neck. Just like it felt good for Reki when Langa praised him, Langa also needed affirmation that he was giving Reki what he needed. Before, Reki had been under the impression that all doms were self-assured and confident, but Langa was surprisingly vulnerable when it came to that. 

“I’m glad then,” Langa gave him a playful bite, right about his collar, “now **make me feel good**.”

Langa loved to give vague orders like that and leave the exact details up to Reki. At first, Reki thought it was kinda unfair. Unless he said his safeword, he physically couldn’t go against his dom’s commands, to the point that his body moved on its own to comply. So when the orders left room for interpretation, Reki’s instincts took the better of him and he ended up doing all the things he subconsciously wanted to do to Langa. Things he himself wasn’t even aware he wanted. It felt like laying all his desires and fantasies bare, and it had been mortifying at first. But not anymore. Langa had already seen so much of him and he had seen so much of Langa, all the good and not so good parts, that Reki was beyond feeling embarrassment. 

Now, he was elated that Langa trusted him so much to leave the details up to him. That he trusted Reki would take good care of his body, that Reki would know exactly what Langa needed without being told. It made him feel amazing, made him truly believe he knew Langa better than anyone. Even if it was a fleeting sensation caused by endorphins and his instincts as a sub or whatever, it made him feel like he was the right person for Langa, and he intended to prove it in any way he could. 

He kissed Langa’s neck while unbuttoning the collar of his shirt. With every button he undid, his lips went further and further down, leaving kisses all over his throat, his collarbone, his chest. It was just sweet, soft pecks, but he left as many of them as he could, making Langa emit a sound that was between a sigh and a giggle as he entangled his fingers on Reki’s hair, gently stroking it. He gently pushed Langa so he would be laying down on the bed, and indulged in tracing his fingers over his soft skin, feeling the firm muscles underneath, drawing lines until he approached his nipples, small and pink and already perking out. He rubbed them with the pad of his thumbs, gently but relentlessly, until they were completely hard. Langa’s eyes were fixed on him, shining with anticipation. Reki knew what he wanted, and he delivered. Taking Langa’s nipples between his thumb and index, he pinched hard, enough for it to hurt. Langa rewarded him with a soft groan, his hand gripping Reki’s hair. 

“Reki, I liked that,” he said breathlessly. Reki didn’t need to hear it - just looking at Langa’s face was enough to know he was enjoying it - but he still appreciated it. He liked knowing that he was doing fine, that he was giving Langa what he wanted. 

So he did it again, a bit harder because he knew Langa wanted the pain, while he kept exploring Langa’s body. His kisses turned to small, playful bites, scrapes of teeth against skin that would hurt a little, but not enough to leave Langa satisfied just yet. He went further and further down Langa’s abdomen, past his belly button and down until he reached the waistline of his jeans. He kept teasing Langa’s nipples with his left hand while using the right one to undo his zipper. Leaving one last bite on Langa’s chest, he slid to the floor, keeling, and promptly pulled down Langa’s jeans and boxers to uncover his erection. There was a small droplet of precum oozing from the head, and Reki used his thumb to smear it all over. He finished taking off Langa’s pants while leaving plenty of kisses on his legs, from his thighs to his calves and down to his ankles, and then up again until he reached the sensitive area beside his crotch. He planted another kiss there, then opened his lips slightly to suck on the skin, hard, making Langa moan. When he was finished, there was a red mark contrasting starkly against Langa’s pale skin. Reki loved the way Langa bruised so easily, loved marking him in places only he could see. 

“Reki,” Langa was leaning on his elbow so he could look at him. He was so hard that it looked almost painful, his cheeks flushed. “Make me feel good.”

“Get comfortable,” he licked his lips, grinning. He loved Langa's dick. He loved how long it was, and how it curved to the left, and even its taste and smell, as sappy and lowkey disgusting it was to think like that. He loved that the lack of foreskin made it feel different in his hand from touching himself. And he loved sucking it. With a blowjob, all the attention was focused on Langa, and he could take his time to make him come undone slowly, at his own pace. He loved looking into Langa’s eyes while he did it, carefully studying his expression, watching his face melt in pleasure. He loved feeling Lang’s hands on his hair as he worked on his dick, encouraging him to go further but never forcing him. And he loved that he was great at it. 

Once Langa had settled himself over a pile of pillows that allowed him to lie down while keeping eye contact with him, Reki started by giving long, slow licks to Langa’s dick from the base to the head, teasingly. It was still pretty early in the evening and they both had a day off tomorrow, so there was no hurry. He could take it slow. He kept at it for a while, licking and licking all over the shaft while giving the bare minimum of stimulation to the head. Langa’s attention was fixed on him, looking at him so intently that Reki could swear he wasn’t even blinking. When he felt like he had teased Langa enough, he finally wrapped his lips around the head, sucking softly, then hollowed his cheeks and pressed his lips hard, increasing the friction. 

“That feels good,” Langa caressed his hair, “so good, Reki,”

Encouraged by the praise, Reki kept sucking, soft and then harder, and then soft again, lapping his tongue all around the glans. While his mouth was busy, he stroked Langa’s leg softly with the tips of his fingers, because he knew Langa liked the tickling sensation. He kept going at it for a while, enjoying the little noises Langa was making. When he deemed that Langa was ready for the main dish, he started fitting Langa’s cock deeper into his mouth little by little, letting the head slide into his throat until his nose brushed the carefully trimmed bluish fuzz on Langa’s crotch. He paused, giving himself time to get used to the sensation. He had been able to get rid of his gag reflex after a lot of practice, but it was still slightly uncomfortable. Taking a deep breath through his nose to let himself relax, he looked up, his eyes meeting Langa’s. Langa looked completely disheveled, his bangs sticking to his forehead. Reki was really grateful for Langa’s pale complexion that made his blush so evident. _Cute._ The way he was looking at Reki, as if he was the most precious thing in the world, made him melt. 

“Reki,” Langa moaned, “you’re doing great, keep going.” 

He felt so submissive like that, his knees on the floor and Langa’s dick all the way down his throat, and yet he felt in control. He could give Langa all the pleasure he could take like this, could make him feel amazing. He was so aroused just by doing this, by looking and hearing what he was doing to Langa, that he could feel his underwear - Langa’s underwear - getting sticky with precum. He didn’t make Langa wait any longer. The next part was tricky, and Reki had needed a lot of practice to get it down, but it blew Langa’s mind every time he did it, so it had been worth the effort. Once he was completely relaxed, he made himself gag, making his throat spam around Langa’s dick, squeezing it. 

Langa’s high-pitched moan almost made Reki come just like that. “Reki, so good, you’re amazing,”

Reki reveled in the praise. Wanting to hear more, he did it again, and again. Then stuck out his tongue to lick Langa’s balls while he kept rubbing the head against the back of his throat. He was rewarded with another moan, and a playful tug on his head. “Reki, no more, I don’t want to finish so soon.”

Reki didn’t want him to come too soon either, so he pulled back, sucking the head one last time before he let it out entirely. 

“Good boy,” Langa sighed, looking at him with half-lidded eyes, “come here.”

Reki climbed on the bed and got on top of Langa, straddling him. “Was it getting a little too good?” He teased, grinning. His voice sounded oddly raspy. 

“Yeah, you’re amazing at giving head,” he said, unfazed. It amazed Reki that he could say dirty things like that without even blushing. He pulled Reki into an embrace and kissed him. “What do you want as a reward?” 

Reki returned the kiss, grinding against him. “Can’t you guess what I want?”

“I think so, but I want you to say it.”

“Well, I’m not saying it,” he faked a pout, “you always make me say it. Be a good dom and think of a reward by yourself.”

Langa frowned. “I could order you to say it.”

“Don’t cheat!” Reki smacked his butt playfully. 

“Then,” Langa pushed Reki down, switching their positions so he would be above him, “is it poutine?”

Reki couldn’t repress a laugh. “I’m not you!”

“Really?” Langa said in what was probably the fakest tone of surprise ever, “is it ramen, then?” As he asked that, he started kissing Reki’s neck very, veeeery sweetly. 

“It’s not ramen.”

“Burgers?” More kisses, this time over his belly, accompanied by caresses over his leg, his fingers soft as feathers on Reki’s skin. 

“Nope.” Langa’s touch was starting to get very distracting, and he had to make a considerable effort to sound unaffected. 

“Pizza?” Langa traced his tongue over Reki’s abs. 

“It’s not food, dude.” He knew Langa was just teasing, playing dumb and getting Reki more and more aroused until he couldn’t take it anymore and begged Langa for it - Langa loved making Reki beg for his dick. But still, it was fun, just being silly together like this, and he found himself smiling fondly. 

Langa rested his head on Reki’s chest and looked at him. “I love your smile.” It wasn’t something he hadn’t said before, but it sounded so raw and honest and was so sudden that it caught Reki off guard and he was at a loss for words.

“Yeah,” he muttered, feeling his face heat up.

“You’re so handsome,” Langa added, messing with his hair, “I love you.”

Okay, now that was just foul play. Reki could take a lot of teasing, but he was weak towards Langa’s sudden words of affection, and Langa knew it. 

“I know, I love you too,” he pulled Langa into a kiss, giving up, “now fuck me already, will you?”

“Yes,” Langa seemed so honestly happy about having made him ask for it that Reki couldn’t even be annoyed. As usual, Langa went straight to the point, and in less than three seconds he had already taken off Reki’s boxers and was pressing a lube coated finger against his entrance. But then, he took it reaaaaaally slow and gentle. Mortifyingly so. Despite how much he liked it rough for himself, when it came to Reki he was almost too careful. He could feel Langa’s finger draw slow circles all around the rim, stretching him gently. He kept going at it for what it felt like an eternity before he added a second finger, focusing his movements on the entrance. The sensation of being stretched was still kinda weird, but Reki was so used to it by now that it had become pleasurable. Still, it wasn’t enough at all. Especially when he knew that after that he would get Langa’s dick, which made him feel amazing in ways he didn’t even know were possible before. 

“Langa, come on, hurry up,” he urged, “just put it in already.”

“No, I’ll hurt you if we go too fast.” 

“I’m ready, come on,” 

“You’re getting so flustered,” Langa kissed his neck, licking it all the way to his earlobes, “you’re so cute, Reki.”

“I’m not.” He moved his hips, trying to get Langa’s fingers deeper inside him, but Langa’s grip on him was firm. “Oh come ooooon,” he lightly punched Langa on the shoulder, “please just give it to me.” 

“ **Tell me what you want, Reki.** ”

Stupid Langa and his stupid sexy dom voice that made him want to spill out all his desires. “Give me your big dick, come on,” he hid his face in his hands. Dirty talk still embarrassed him after all this time. “Why do you like making me say it so much?”

“Because it’s hot,” Langa pulled his fingers out and gently took Reki’s hands away from his face. “You’re so cute, Reki. Don’t hide your face.” Langa gave him a long, wet kiss, and lay next to him, “ **now ride me**.”

“You just like making me do all the work,” Reki laughed, although he wasn’t complaining at all. Riding Langa gave him more control than other positions and he could also get a better look at him, so he was all for it. 

“It’s because you look so good up there.”

 _You’re the one that looks good._ Langa looked so beautiful with his hair all disheveled and his cheeks flushed. He straddled Langa, pouring some lube on his dick before he guided it to his entrance. “I’m putting it in.” He lowered his hips, feeling the thick pressure filling him up little by little. The pleasure of finally having Langa inside was so overwhelming he had to make an active effort to keep himself steady and not take it in all at once, or it would become too much, too soon. 

“I can see my dick going inside you,” Langa said, his eyes shining with the same spark of fascination he had whenever he saw someone do a particularly awesome skating trick. “It’s so hot. You’re so hot.”

“Look who’s talking,” he groaned, “you’re so hot it’s unfair.”

“So tight, Reki.”

“Ah, it’s all in.” He took a deep breath, steadying himself. Langa was well endowed, and in that position, he reached very deep inside Reki. 

Langa caressed his leg. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, feels amazing.” He started rocking back and forth slowly, keeping Langa buried deep inside him. It felt as if Langa’s cock was rubbing him everywhere at once, making him feel good in places he didn’t even know existed before. He hadn’t even realized he was biting his lip until Langa told him to stop. 

**“Don’t hold back your voice,”** he commanded, “ **let me hear you.”**

The neighbors probably hated them already, so he let himself obey, letting out a moan as he clung to Langa, holding onto him with enough strength to leave marks on his skin, just the way Langa liked it. 

“Reki, so good,” Langa murmured, his eyes fixed on him. Sweat was starting to pool on his forehead, making his hair stick to his face. Reki brushed it off, a sweet gesture that he followed by racking his nails over Langa’s scalp and then pulling on the soft, light hair, hard enough that it would hurt just right. He was rewarded with a low, drawed-out moan. 

Langa looked at him with half-lidded eyes. His lips were ajar, so Reki slipped his thumb in, tracing the white teeth with it, then pushing it against Langa’s tongue. Langa sucked it eagerly, moaning around it. He looked so lewd and disarranged, such a stark contrast from the cool, aloof guy other people saw. This part of Langa was reserved for Reki only, and it felt so good. He was the one making Langa like this. He was pleasing his dom, satisfying his needs. 

Leaning forward, he sped up, touching himself on Langa’s cock. He was vaguely aware that he was being pretty loud, but he didn’t care. It felt too good to care. He felt like floating. All that mattered was the pleasure, and Langa. The feeling of Langa inside him, his hair on Reki’s fingers, his warm tongue lapping over Reki’s thumb. 

“Reki, so good, just like that,” Langa seemed overcome with pleasure too, his gaze unfocused, “make it hurt more,”

Reki dug his nails into Langa’s skin, leaving scratches all over his shoulder and arm. He pulled his thumb from Langa’s mouth, dragging it down his jaw and throat and all the way to his chest, rubbing it hard against his nipple. Langa moaned when he pinched it, grabbing Reki’s hips to thrust into him hard, matching Reki’s movements.

“Ah, fuck, Langa, that feels so good.”

“Me too, Reki,” he could feel Langa’s heartbeat as he mercilessly teased his nipples, so fast and loud, as if it was trying to escape from Langa’s chest. Langa was getting closer, moaning so obscenely with each of Reki’s rough caresses, and it spurred Reki as well, making him so faster, harder. “So good, Reki, I love you, you’re amazing,” he was slurring his words, his breath ragged, “I love you, **choke me,”**

The sudden order hit him like a splash of cold water, snapping him from the blissed-out state he was in. Langa had never asked that before. “What? Wait, no, I, **I give up.”** He rushed to say his safeword before getting himself off Langa, careful not to get himself or Langa hurt by accident as he slipped Langa’s dick out of him. 

He sat on the bed, trying to catch up his breath. Langa sat up too, blinking. Reki’s safeword had pulled him out of his bliss as well.

“What the hell was that order?” Reki’s heart was beating so loudly, his pulse thundering in his ears. “Langa! You can’t just - that could be dangerous!”

“I just…” Langa cast his eyes down, “I thought it would feel good. I’m sorry.” 

Reki grabbed Langa’s hand, brushing his thumb over the back of it. “It’s fine, just,” he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. The last he wanted was to make Langa feel rejected just because he had given an order that Reki couldn’t obey right away. “I just got scared,” he murmured, “I don’t want to hurt you for real.” 

“I know,” Langa gave his hand a gentle squeeze, “I don’t want to do anything you don’t want.”

“Yeah,” Reki smiled with as much confidence as he could muster and let Langa pull him into a hug, “and you know, I don’t mind trying new things, but next time tell me in advance, not right in the middle of it,” he faked a chuckle, trying to sound casual and diffuse the tension. Langa’s order had caught him off guard and he had ended up overreacting, but it wasn’t like he was angry at Langa or anything like that. 

“Sorry,” Langa caressed Reki’s hair, hugging him close, “I just suddenly wanted it.”

“Just like that?”

Langa made an affirmative sound. “You looked so cool on top of me, so…”

“Hmm,” he nuzzled into Langa’s neck, inhaling his scent. He couldn’t say he understood Langa’s kinks, but a part of him was happy that he had been able to awaken things in Langa that he didn’t even know he wanted. Langa kept caressing the nape of his neck like he often did when he was rewarding Reki. It was soothing, even if he didn't think he deserved it at that moment. Little by little, he could hear both of their hearts slowing down, their breaths becoming steadier. But even as his body calmed down, Reki’s mind was racing. In his head, he knew Langa wasn’t disappointed at him for refusing his command, but he couldn’t help feeling like a letdown. Maybe he had rejected the order too soon. Now that he was calmer, the idea didn’t seem that scary. He knew some people liked that kind of stuff, so it had to be possible to do it without getting hurt, right? If this was something Langa wanted to try, the very least he could do was thinking about it properly before giving a definite answer. 

“Hey, Langa,” he called softly. Langa lowered his gaze to look at him. “When you, um, when you say you want me to choke you, what do you mean exactly?”

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” Langa hurried to say. 

“I know,” he assured, and the smile he offered Langa was genuine, “but like, do you want me to cut off your air entirely?”

Langa tilted his head, “I don’t know, would that be too much for you, Reki?”

“Yeah, I think so.” It seemed like something could go wrong easily if they did that, and that terrified him.

“Then, just this is fine,” he took Reki’s hand and wrapped it around his neck, making his fingers press slightly. 

Reki considered it. He could feel Langa’s pulse strong against his fingers like that, but he wasn’t putting much strength. “Does it hurt?”

“A little, but I can breathe fine.” 

Reki took a good look at him. Langa really didn’t seem to be in any discomfort, and Reki knew he wouldn’t lie about this. He relaxed the pressure and softly caressed Langa’s neck. There were no marks left on his skin. “I guess this is okay, if you’re sure you can breathe fine.”

“I’m sure,” Langa leaned into his touch, “I don’t mind if you don’t make it hurt, it’s just hot when you do it, Reki.”

The compliment made Reki smile. “If it’s just this, then I think I can try.” After talking about it, it didn’t seem so scary. 

“Really?” Langa’s eyes shined with excitement, but he backtracked quickly. “You don’t have to force yourself.”

“I know, but I want to try it,” he smiled broadly, pitching Langa’s cheek playfully, “but if I think it’s getting dangerous at any point, we stop, okay?”

“Of course,” Langa nodded enthusiastically and threw his arms around Reki’s neck, kissing him. “You’re the best, Reki.”

“Yeah, aren’t I?” He messed with Langa’s hair, his body brimming again with excitement. He could do this. He could give Langa what he wanted.

“The best, I love you.”

“Hmm me too,” they kissed again and again, alternating between the sweet, brief kisses that were just brushes of lip against lip, and the messy, wet ones that made Reki feel lightheaded. Langa touched him all over, caressing his back, his ass, his legs, until his hand settled on his dick, palming it lazily. He was dripping with precum, which Langa gave good use to, using the lubrication to smoothly slide his hand all over Reki’s dick. Soon, he was painfully hard again. He wanted - needed - Langa back inside. Now. 

“Langa, let’s get back to what we were doing,”

“Yeah,” Langa took his hand to his mouth, licking the rests of Reki’s precum. It was so obscene that it made Reki’s dick twitch with arousal. He pushed Reki down on the bed and reached for the lube, smearing a generous amount of lube on his fingers before pressing them to Reki’s entrance. 

“Oh, come on Langa, you don’t need to do that-aaah,” his voice broke into a high-pitch cry when Langa shoved two fingers deep into him, pressing against his most sensitive spot. 

“Don’t be impatient, you have to be properly lubricated,” Langa said, faking a serious expression.

“The lube hasn’t dried yet,” Reiki whined, giggling against Langa’s fingers, “you just want to tease me.”

“You’re cute when I tease you,” 

“I’m not, ah,” he moaned when Langa started pumping his dick at the same time as he fingered him, “not cute.”

“Yes you are,” Langa left kisses all over his neck, “you’re so wet here.” 

“Hmmshupup,” Reki sighed. It was still kinda embarrassing that he dripped so much precum in comparison to Langa, who seemed to barely have any, but Langa really enjoyed it for some reason. “Come on, I don’t wanna cum like this.”

That finally made Langa stop. “I want you to come with me inside,” he pulled out his fingers.

“Then come here already,” he grabbed Langa by the shoulders and made him lie down, climbing on top of him. Without wasting any time, he poured a bit of lube on Langa’s dick and spread it over the glans and shaft, bringing it to full hardness. 

“Reki, hurry up,” Langa whined, his lips pursed in a dissatisfied pout. 

“Who’s impatient now?” Reki chuckled, but he was too desperate to tease Langa any further. He pressed Langa’s dick against his entrance and lowered his hips, taking it in one go. He didn’t have the patience to take it slow, and after all this time and with all the lube they had used, it wasn’t like he needed it. 

“Ah, Reki,” Langa left out a breathless gasp, “you feel so good inside.” He placed his hands on Reki’s waist but he didn’t move, letting Reki set up the pace. “You look so good when you’re on top of me. So hot.” It was funny how Langa only became so chatty when they were having sex, but Reki loved it. Having Langa tell him how much he liked it was such a turn-on. Langa’s cock was filling him up, so hard inside him, and his skin felt like burning under Langa’s touch. 

“You look, ah, pretty hot yourself.” It was an understatement, of course. Langa looked fucking amazing. The only other time when he looked so utterly hot other than during sex was when he was skating. 

Reki started moving his hips up and down, searching for the right angle to hit that spot inside of him. He found it right away, his body shivering with pleasure when Langa’s cock rubbed against it. He settled for a steady pace, making Langa’s dick rub inside him over and over, his hands on Langa’s chest for leverage. He didn’t touch himself, preferring to focus just on the feeling of Langa’s dick inside him, so thick and hard, sending sparks of pleasure all over his body. 

“You feel so good” Langa caressed Reki’s leg up and down, and up again until he left it resting on his lower back. “You’re so good, you’re amazing,”

Reki leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Langa’s. Their bodies were pressed together, he could feel Langa’s heart against his chest, Langa’s breath against his lips. He caressed Langa’s hair, his cheek, his jaw. Slowly, he traced his finger over Langa’s lips, and then down this throat. Langa looked into his eyes, the unspoken question reflecting in them. 

Reki nodded. “I’m yours, Langa.” 

The adoring look Langa gave him was worth trying a million kinks for. He kissed the palm of Reki’s hand before guiding it towards his neck. “ **Choke me.** ”

This time, Reiki obeyed. Wrapping his hand around Langa’s neck, he pressed down. Afraid of not being able to measure his strength while having Langa’s dick inside, he squeezed really softly, barely putting any pressure. But it was enough for Langa. He moaned, a low, raw sound that reverberated on Reki’s hand, and thrust deep into him. Reiki’s own moan mixed with Langa’s, to the point where Reki didn’t know which voice was his and which was Langa’s. His mind almost going blank, he had to force himself to count to five, and then he let go of Langa’s neck.

Langa took a sharp breath and looked at Reki, his gaze unfocused. 

“I liked that,” he murmured, “do it again.”

This time, Reki put a little more pressure to it, going for about the same amount of strength as when they were trying it out before. Langa all but melted under him. He clung to Reki, fucking him deep and hard. Reki could feel his pulse, fast and strong against his thumb, could feel his little shallow breaths as they escaped his lips. Langa really was loving this. It made Reki feel fantastic. Langa was trusting him, leaving his pleasure to him. He was leaving himself bare, vulnerable, his desires exposed. And Reki was meeting up his expectations. 

Somehow, he managed to count to ten, and then he released Langa again. “Feels good?” he asked, caressing Langa’s neck.

“So good,” Langa moaned, “you’re so good, Reki. Are you feeling good too?”

“Yeah, fuck, you’re so hot,” he wasn’t even sure if he was moving anymore or if it was Langa doing all the thrusting. The high he was getting from pleasuring his dom was enough to drive him crazy. The heat bubbling inside him felt about to overflow. “Langaa, I’m so close,”

“Me too, come with me, together,”

“Yesss,” he placed his hand on Langa’s throat again, “I’m gonna make you feel so good,”

“Yes, Reki, make me feel good, **choke me,** ”

Reki obeyed. He felt Langa sliding in and pulling out, never leaving entirely, making him go crazy with pleasure. He counted the thrusts. _One, two_ . Langa was rubbing all inside him, he didn’t know where he ended and Langa started anymore. _Three, four._ Langa’s heart was so loud, or maybe it was his own heart. _Five, six_ . Langa’s thrusts were erratic, desperate. He was almost there. Waves of pleasure washed over Reki. _Seven, eight._

“Langa, I’m, I’m gonna,”

“I’m coming,” Langa finished for him. _Nine, ten._ Reki let go of Langa’s neck for a second and then gave it a quick squeeze, putting more strength into it, and maybe it was that last rush of adrenaline that did it for him because one second later Langa was coming, clinging to Reki as he moaned his name. That was the final push that Reki needed, and he reached his climax as well, letting go of Langa’s neck as he came all over his chest. 

Reki got off Langa and let himself fall on the bed, trying to catch his breath. 

“That felt soooo good,” Langa murmured, his voice already heavy and slurred. Langa always dozed off almost immediately after having sex. He pulled Reki into an embrace, wrapping his arms and legs around him like some kind of octopus. “Thanks, Reki, that was amazing.”

“Hmm, it felt pretty awesome for me too,” he smiled, feeling all content in his post-orgasm daze, “hey, Langa, don’t cling so much to me, you’re covered in cum.”

Langa ignored him, nuzzling against Reki’s chest.

Reki sighed, resigning himself to be uncomfortably sticky for the time being. He would just take a shower as soon as Langa fell asleep. “Was it really good?” 

Langa nodded. “It was perfect,” His breath was steadily becoming deep and rhythmic, he would probably be fast asleep in seconds. Reki chewed on his lip, gathering the courage to ask the question that was really bothering him. 

“Was it really enough?” Now that the happy sex hormones had washed away, his confidence dimmed too. 

“Hmm?” Langa made a sleepy sound that sounded vaguely interrogative. 

“The choking. Did you want it to hurt more?”

Langa lied on his side so they would be facing each other. 

“I don’t know, I wasn’t thinking much,” he said, “it just felt good.”

“Is that so…” He caressed Langa’s hair distractedly. Despite Langa’s praise, despite being able to tell, without any doubt that he had enjoyed the sex, there was this voice in the back of his head telling him that it wasn’t enough. That he wasn’t trying hard enough, that he wasn’t adventurous enough. 

Langa seemed to read his mind. “Reki, it felt good because you were doing it to me,” he pressed their foreheads together, looking into Reki’s eyes, “it doesn’t matter how it is, it won’t feel good if it’s not with you.”

“Yeah,” in his heart, he knew. He trusted Langa’s feelings for him, one hundred percent. 

“It has to be you,” Langa insisted, taking his hand.

“Yeah,” he repeated, “me too. I mean, you,” he added awkwardly. “It has to be you.” There was so much more he wanted to say, like how happy he felt just being by Langa’s side, or how just thinking about having another dom made him feel nauseous, but he never seemed to find the words. However, Langa always seemed to understand. He smiled at Reki, his eyes all soft with affection. 

“Good,” he said, tightening his grip on Reki, “now sleep.”

Reki nuzzled against him, kissing his hair and inhaling his scent. They both smelled like sex, and like each other. He indulged himself in Langa’s warmth, in his honest and direct affection. He was starting to get drowsy too, but he felt uncomfortably sticky and he knew he would regret falling asleep without first cleaning up. 

"Langa, I kinda really need to get up."

"Sleep,"

“Um, Langa, you know you came inside, right?” he chuckled, “I need a shower, and I should clean you up too.”

“No, stay here,” Langa insisted, clinging to him like a koala.

“Are you a kid? I’m just going to the bathroom, be right back.”

“Stay,” Langa repeated, looking into Reki’s eyes, “until I fall asleep.” He looked so adorable, that Reki’s chest tightened. It should be illegal to be this cute.

“Really, what I’m going to do with you,” he petted Langa’s hair, overwhelmed with fondness for his boyfriend. His adorable dom. “I got you, I’ll stay. Sweet dreams, Langa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I'm loving SK8 so much, can't wait for the next episode! Feel free to follow me on twitter @GiriMrld for more screaming about these cute skaters.


End file.
